Love in the Moment
by snickers990
Summary: this is a story where i put myself and my BF in it to make it kinda nice and romantic horror kinda


Alli and Tommy Forever

One day a girl named Alli was walking to school when she saw this mysterious boy who looked very lonely. The town was really small so she new everyone, but this was different. She had never seen this boy before and she wondered who he was. She would walk by him everyday. He would always stare at her. He would stand there like he was waiting for her. She kind of liked walking by him. He made her feel special whenever she walked by.

One day she got up enough courage to go talk to him. There he was standing in his normal place. She walked up to him and started to talk. She wondered if he ever moved from that spot.

"Hey whats up?" asked Alli. "I see you stare at me all the time? Why do you do that? Why do you look so lonely all the time?"

"Hey," the boy said. "I look lonely all the time because i just moved here and I don't like it at all. I stare at you all the time because you walk by me all the time and i kind of like that. I see someone familiar but i don't know your name.

"Oh ya my name is Alli Hatakie. I am 18 years old and i am an outcast. I am a senior. I have little friend in this place.," Alli said.

"I am Tommy. I am 18 and I moved here from Florida. I don't like it here because nothing here reminds me of home. I Am also a senior. Everything here is covered in snow," Tommy said.

"What school so you go too? and do you know what classes you have?" Alli asked.

"Ya I do. I go to Kyuuketsuki High School," Tommy said. "I have English I, Geography, Algebra II, Science II, Creative writingIII, DIgital pictures V, and Poetry."

"OMG I go to that school too," Alli said kind of exited that she made a new friend. " I have almost all those classes. Do you want to walk to school with me?"

"Sure I would like that," Tommy said. "It is nice to make one friend here in this little town."

With that being said they walked together from that day on. They would talk all the time. They would sit together at lunch. They would do everything together. They were practically inseparable. If one person was doing something the other one would do it too. They would even sit next to each other in class.

One day Tommy went on AIM and they started talking. they kept typing back and forth. They did that for about 2 hours then Tommy said something that no one thought was coming. In big black all capital letters I LOVE YOU.

It shocked Alli. She had no idea that was coming. she was totally caught off guard. She was kind of happy because she liked him but she did not know how to tell him but she knew she had to at one point or another. It took her a few minutes to come back and type the same thing back to was so happy that Alli liked him too. They did absolutely everything together now. They ate together everyday. they had the best relationship were a few things that Alli was hiding from Tommy. She did not want to worry him but sometime she did. When Alli was at her house one day after school and that s not good because Tommy came over but he came at the worst possible time.

Alli was in her room and she was changing into her other was turning into a vampire. This is the kind that can go out in the sun because it is within a human body but it is also knocked on the door and then heard Alli scream. He tried the door and it opened. The transformations to become a vampire is painful. He ran upstairs and into her bedroom. He pushed open the door and saw Alli on the floor. Alli saw Tommy and told him to get out of the house quick. He wouldn't listen to her. She then held her stomach with her hand and pointed to the door. She really wanted him gone.

"What is happening to you?" asked Tommy wondering what happened to his girlfriend. " Why do you want me to leave! I can see that you are in pain. I can help you."

"How can you help me?" Alli asked in a kind of mean way. "No one can help me when i am like this. So get out of here while you still cam."

Tommy then waled out of the room sown the stairs and out the door. He closed the door behind him. She was still in pain. She even worse when she was kicking Tommy out of the house. She had to though, she had too because if he didn't leave he would be her meal. Alli didn't come to school for a few days. She also did not want to confront Tommy just yet, and explain to him that his girlfriend was a vampire. He may think that is wired. She did not want to take that risk either. The transformations can last long or short periods of time depending their moods. right now she was all upset and


End file.
